Back to Where we Started
by nikki-kun05
Summary: Gwen runs from Courtney. Cody runs from Sierra. They run into eachother. TDWT AU.


**A/N: **I wrote this a while ago for my good friend Nick and our Gody club contest on DA. Basically some Cody/Gwen somewhere around the world pre-TDWT. I chose Manila because I didn't want to get too descriptive or anything like that. XD I've there like only once as a kid and I was mostly at a hotel for that time. I figure it's like any Filipino city really so there a bound to be jeepneys and tricycles riding around (google 'em if you're curious). It was also basically a way for me to get some wishful thinking out of the way. XD

Anyway some Gwen/Cody bonding enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own TDI/TDA/TDWT if I did Gody and Nizzy would be canon and Sierra wouldn't exist.

* * *

_**Manila**_

Their plane landed at a nearby airport in the Philippines to refuel before flying to Australia for the next challenge of Total Drama World Tour. The cast was sent off to rest at a hotel or explore the capital, Manila as they would soon head off the next day.

Gwen was at the hotel's lobby conversing with Duncan when a certain CIT saw the two and started stalking towards them.

Duncan grinned as he spotted his on-and-off-girlfriend then whispered to Gwen, "You'd better get going."

Gwen nodded.

_I wish Courtney would get a grip._

Gwen thought as she ran from the CIT's wrath.

_I like Duncan. He likes me. The only thing is…we're FRIENDS!_

She saw a long jeep-like vehicle parked next to where she stood and without hesitation got inside it. She sat down, crouching low so her pursuer couldn't see her. Gwen noticed she wasn't the only one ridding the mode of transportation. It was almost like a public bus she couldn't help but muse.

_A hot, uncomfortable, cramped bus…_

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up and saw Cody sitting across from her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

_How did I not notice Cody?_

Cody looked out the window before answering, "Same as you…I'm avoiding certain people."

"Avoiding who?"

Before he could answer the pseudo-bus lurched and moved.

"I'd better pay for your fare."

Gwen watched as Cody got up from his seat to the front of the vehicle. He handed the driver some money through a little window that separated the passengers and sat back down.

"I'm guessing this isn't your first time riding one of these things?"

Cody smiled. "They're called jeepneys. I rode one earlier with Noah and Izzy."

Gwen nodded, no longer crouching in her seat since Courtney was far behind her now.

"So who are you avoiding?"

Cody sighed and answered, "Sierra."

"Oh."

_I should've guessed that._

"Yeah, don't get me wrong…I enjoy having fans and I enjoy having lady fans but when one of them disregards your personal space so they can find out what you sing in the shower…" Cody trailed off and shuddered.

Gwen looked sympathetic. She had seen the way the fangirl interacted with Cody and it wasn't a pretty sight. The girl was friendly, just too friendly, especially regarding Cody.

"I'm hoping she won't find me anytime soon, but knowing her track-record it won't be long."

Cody sighed, looking quite defeated.

Gwen wasn't sure what to say to comfort her friend. It wasn't like she didn't understand because she did. Cody had given her the same treatment when they first met on Total Drama Island.

_But it wasn't as extreme as Sierra…_

Cody did eventually leave her alone. He gave her space. He respected her that much but she couldn't say the same for Sierra.

"Hey, um, it'll be okay," Gwen tried but Cody just frowned not buying it.

"I've been thinking…I think I'll get myself disqualified."

"What?" It was almost a shriek and soon all eyes were on them (if either TDWT contestant noticed they didn't show it).

Gwen was shocked. "Why? Don't you want to win?"

He just chuckled. "I'd love to win but I've thought about it and I don't really need the money."

"But…what about…um…Noah?"

_Boy, she was grasping for straws._

Cody just gave her a weird look, "Um…what about him? He'll be fine."

"Um…what about…uh…"

_Think of something Gwen…_

He smiled but it didn't seem genuine to her. "It's okay, Gwen. I had fun and I got to see new places. Traveling was fun but I can't really enjoy it with," he shuddered, "anyway, it's cool. It's not like anyone will really miss me. Not anyone I'd like to be missed by, anyway. I'm not needed."

Gwen frowned, "How can you believe that?"

Cody just shrugged, "It's the truth."

Suddenly, Gwen narrowed her eyes at her friend and before he could continue to justify himself words started to tumble out of her lips, "No, just no…okay? I'd miss you. I need you. I need you here so you'd better not give up just 'cuz some crazy fangirl is all over you! I thought you were much more persistent."

Cody was certainly taken aback.

"I mean it. Don't quit. Don't you dare!"

He didn't quite know what to say, except:

"Do you mean it?"

Gwen huffed, looking annoyed, "Of course I mean it!"

She really meant it. She had been busy hanging out with Duncan but it didn't mean she didn't care about Cody. He was her friend and for him to just quit…it bugged her. It wasn't the Cody she knew and she couldn't just let him go without a fight. If he needed to feel needed so be it. She would be the one to do it.

She smiled. "I need you here to keep me sane, okay? Duncan will probably be busy eating Courtney's face…and well, let's face it Leshawna and Bridgette will be sucking face too. I need you," she laughed," I'm sure you won't be sucking face…" He laughed too.

Cody smiled his gap-toothy grin that over time had endeared him to her and nodded his head.

"Good, now, do you have any idea where the heck we're heading in this thing?"

Cody turned to look outside his window. "No idea."

"That's cool, I guess."

Buildings, streets, cars, and people zoomed outside their window in a slower pace.

"Wanna explore Manila?"

Gwen looked out her window and shook her head. "Nah, let's just ride around until we're back to where we started."

He chuckled. "Alright, sounds good."

It was hot, sticky almost, but the breeze coming through the windows made it bearable and almost comfortable. As the jeepney stopped to drop people off and pick people up the two TDWT contestants just sat in their seats enjoying the other's company.

* * *

**End Notes: **There you have it. This is complete for now but I might be adding more to this...maybe them going to Venice and sharing some yummy Italian food hurhurhur X3

Meh...no worries _Something Else _will also get updated and hopefully soon!

Tell me what you think...like/hate/indifferent just whatever!


End file.
